dimensionalvoyages_expanded_pokedexfandomcom-20200215-history
Diglett Line
The Diglett Line, is an evolutionary family of mole-like pokemon known for their brown fur, pink snouts, and small black eyes, they rarely show more than their heads above-ground, which has led to the portrayal of them being incomplete, with nothing underneath the head. Diglett Physical Appearance Diglett is a small brown Pokemon with a head shaped like a dome, it's body is coated in small brown sensitive hairs, it's eyes are large and black, capable of easy shifting to see in dark and light environments. A diglett's snout is pink and round, covered in a series of microscopic sensors. Typically, only this is what's seen of a diglett, for it can only stay above ground for a brief period of time, but underneath lies the Pokemon's short limbs, it has two stubby arms and legs, each with three claws, which it uses to dig underground. Diglett also have a short, barely-noticeable tail. An Alolan Diglett, a subspecies, has a small tuff of tan hair atop it's head, which it uses to sense it's surroundings and possibly even telepatchically communicate with other Diglett, also, they have small darker stripes across their reddish fur. Occasionally, a Diglett will be born with a genetic disorder that results in it's typically pink or red snout to appear a vibrant shade of blue. = Notable Abilities Diglett, being in their first evolutionary state, are still somewhat weak, they can dig quite quickly however, it is said if a diglett burrowed from Pallet Town to Viridian city, the process would take only half and hour. Diglett are popular with farmers as they can be trained to dig small ditches in the ground and perfectly till soil with their ways of movement. A diglett can easily be traced by following the trails in the ground it tends to leave when moving close to the surface. It typically dwells however, further underground as direct sunlight enters a diglett's eyes and thin skin with such brightness, it can cause the Pokemon's blood to boil from the warmth, which is fatal. Moves such as dig and sand attack are ideal for a diglett trainer, as the Pokemon can easily perform such tasks. It can also be taught via TMs as all Pokemon can, although the brightness of a TM player's screen can be dangerous if not lowered to appropriate levels. Habitat Diglett are native to caves and tunnels worldwide, anywhere where they cannot be harmed from brightness and can feed upon roots. (see below) Diet Diglett typically dwell close under the surface to feet upon the roots of nearby plants, thus, many farmers will plant smaller sides of their farmland devoted to feeding the Digletts that "work" there. They seem to prefer the tree roots and carrots the most, and will also occasionally feet upon small insects and worms if available. Behavior A Diglett is a very social creature, particularly with other diglett, considering how it evolves into Dugtrio, it is believed that they form very close bonds with other nearby pokemon in fact. A diglett tends to dislike being placed in a pokeball, as they cannot dig within one, thus resulting in a improved model which can also pick up some of the nearby dirt. = Dugtrio Physical Appearance A dugtrio is in fact, three diglett who share a burrow, because of this, they retain mostly all of their previous traits as they did not truly "evolve" like most Pokemon usually do. An Alolan Dugtrio often has experienced major hair growth and thus, tend to have their fur groomed in bizarre ways. = Notable Abilities Dugtrio are believed to evolve when they learn to communicate with each other as though one being, it is even believed in myths that Dugtrio are physic, although recent studies have debunked such apart from the telepathic communications of the Alolan Species. It is commonly believed also, that a Dugtrio can even cause a mild earthquake if it digs far enough underground. A dugtrio is still capable of many of the same moves it used when alone, as Dugtrio are again, three digletts. Habitat Dugtrio are often sighted alongside Diglett, although they occasionally also dwell alone. Diet Much like diglett, Dugtrio typically feed upon roots and insects. Behavior Unlike the peaceful Diglett, Dugtrio are often more agressive and tend to often attack when faced with anything that appears to be an enemy, trainers are recommended to avoid Dugtrio for this reason, as an individual Pokemon is believed to greatly sense the bond with it's "teammates" and will thus do anything to protect the Dugtrio from harm. In Human Culture Diglett and Dutrio alike are popular with farmers, as they easily till land, and are also believed to be capable of planting their own "gardens" as sometimes seen in the wild. The Diglett line are recommended for Trainers new to caving, but not from the very start of their journey. As dugtrio are known for their aggression. Many Mining companies and other types of underground workers use Digletts are their symbol or mascot, as the pokemon is often portrayed with caves or anything under the earth. A diglett is also the symbol of a Johtonian planting company due to it's bond with farmers. Category:Kanto Native Category:Pokemon